Day off
by NarifyedFiction
Summary: Ronon and John, along with everyone else on the base has gotten the day off. They both suggests different ways of spending their time... ending up in John's quarters. Ronon X John  yaoi


**Info:** This is my version of the episode "Sunday" from season 3 of Stargate Atlantis.

**Pairing:** Ronon X John

**Disclaimer****:** All characters and the original story belongs to the creators of Stargate and not me. I'm only using them to let my inspiration fly wild ;)

**Chapter 1**

Everyone had gotten the day off and John had decided to spend the day teaching Ronon how to play golf. Of course, that's something Ronon finds extremely boring, and unsuccessfully tried to get out off. Despite all this however, he turned out to be damned good at hitting the ball far longer then they could see. With a single hand to add, making John frown. Now, after showing of his skills at a game he didn't enjoy, Ronon shows John a game he does enjoy. "Taking the other guys flag" Putting a handkerchief in the back oftheir pants and then trying to steal it from the other. Ronon won the first round easily and decided to harden the game by playing it one handed. John suggested that he should let him get good at round one before they move on to round two, but Ronon only stole the flag one more time. And then stood on one leg with one hand behind his back, ready for round three. John indicated that Ronon was just making it all up as he went along to have a reason to kick his ass, but when Ronon suggest that John could always give up... John stands in the ready position but ends up lying on the floor haven gotten knocked down easily. Deciding he'd had enough of getting his ass kicked at a game he knows he could never win, John suggested another way to spend their day off... Relaxing in his quarters with junk food.

"Now this is the way to spend a day of! Kicking back, eating some junk food, listening to some tunes..." John declared as he was half sitting, half lying on his bed, reaching for the snack bowl and taking a few popcorn.

"You like this music?" Ronon raises an eye bow asking. Sitting beside the bed, reaching for a magazine laying on it.

"Why? You don't?" John asks back and puts an ice pack on his cheek. He really did get pretty beat up before. But he guessed that's what you get for trying to take Ronon on. Which he should have learned by now, but apparently hadn't.

"It's fine.." Ronon answered, stretching the 'fine' and giving John a suggestive smile while taking a few popcorn from their snack bowl sitting between them. This wasn't his kind of fun but John surely seemed to like it and it gave them a chance to, as he'd said, kick back and relax. Though mostly, relaxing only made Ronon less relaxed.

They continued talking, chatting about nothing. John mentioned something about preferring golf since Ronon's idea of fun reminded him too much of their day job. To which Ronon only smiled, taking a few sips from his bear. Yes, mostly this relaxing made him.. not relaxed... but relaxing with John was different. Though right now, he wasn't thinking much about relaxing.

As John continued talking Ronon got the question who he hang out with besides him and Tayla. And... if he as dating anyone.

"You mean like a woman?" Ronon asked back, taking another popcorn from the bowl. They seemed to be doing this, asking new questions rather than answering the one they'd been given.

"..or a man" John added, seemingly casually. Well, you never knew.

"No" Ronon answered simply and looked at John, the hint of a smirk by his lips "Why?"

"No, just wondering.." John answered back quickly, taking another popcorn. "We can change the music you know" he tried to chance the subject as he went for his bear. The air was getting a little tense.

"I said it's fine" Ronon repeated, still with his eyes on John "What about you? Seeing anyone, I mean?"

"Nah.. never really caught anyone's eye, if you know what I mean" he responded and flicked though the magazine again, avoiding Ronon's gaze.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I guess I don't. I mean, there was that ascended woman, but those thing never last. She wasn't really my type anyway." he stretched a little and took a few more popcorn.

"Then what's your type?" Ronon asked, also going for the popcorn.

"I donno. Guess I'll know when.. I know..." he answered waving a hand a little before eating more popcorn "We need more snacks" John declared as he jumped up from the bed. "Want anything other than popcorn? I think we might have some ice cream somewhere if we're lucky. The Daedalus brought it on their last trip. Might be some left." He was getting a little... nervous? The tension in the air was still there, though Ronon didn't seem to notice. Though he was the strong silent type, so maybe he did, just didn't let on.

"I'm fine. We can just watch one of those movies the people of your planet seem to be so fond of." Ronon replied and stood up as well. Walking over to the shelf where he'd seen John get a movie the last time their team had watched one.

"Oh. Alright. Action one then?" John suggested knowing his friends interests, walking over to Ronon. "This one should be good" He pulled out a classic action movie, one he'd seen many times but still liked.

"Sounds fine" Ronon agreed and relaxed back on the bed, waiting for John to start the movie.

John didn't have his own TV's at Atlantis so he had to put the CD in his computer sitting on a table next to the bed. He turned off the music and put on the movie. Siting down on the edge of the bed.

"Why are you sitting way over there? I'm not gonna punch you again." Ronon ensured and sat up a little more, making room for John next to him.

"Oh, right" John moved over and sat beside his friend. A little less relaxed than before however as he watched the movie.

Half way though it, Ronon seemed to have shifted a little closer to John as their legs were touching and it made John feel even less relaxed, but moving away would seem silly, and would surly make Ronon comment on it, so he stayed put.

Closing in on the end of the movie their shoulders were touching too. Though this time John wasn't sure who's fault it had been. And somehow his heart was beating a little faster then before as well. Blaming it on the end fight of the movie he tried not to think about so much. But the fact that he hadn't looked at Ronon throughout the movie hadn't occurred to him. But the person in question had. And he was now looking more at John than the movie. Like he'd stated on many occasions, he didn't get the thrill of watching a box.

Leaning back a little Ronon put his hands on the bed beside them, one going half way over to John's side of the bed, making his upper arm touch lightly on John's back.

John noticed this and swallowed a little. Too bad the popcorn was out, otherwise he could have reached for them right now and by doing so casually moved a little to the side, so he wouldn't have to feel that strong arm on his back. But as it were, he was stuck in place and by now he was finding it hard to blame his beating heart on the movie. Half unconscious he moved his foot a little closer to Ronon's, but not all the way, and he leaded back a little, fixing his eyes on the movie that he wasn't really following anymore.

Ronon, who wasn't watching the movie noticed how John moved his foot a little closer and leaned back. Smirking, or trying not to, so to not let on, he moved his foot to meet John's, moving his arm a little further over to John's side of the bed. His heart was speeding up a little as well now. He hadn't thought about John this way when he'd first gotten to Atlantis. It was actually only recently that he'd started seeing him as something possibly more than a friend. Though he knew the concept of two men together wasn't as common on Earth as had been on Sateda. There, you would be looking oddly at someone for thinking you couldn't love whoever you wanted, regarding what gender they were. He'd learned over his time at Atlantis though, and his trades with other worlds, that it wasn't as common everywhere. So he had to play this one carefully. Though, so far, it was going rather well.

John had always been into both men and women. His first relationship had been with a boy in his class at 17. Although he'd ended up marring a woman which hadn't worked out too good. Though not due to his sexual orientation. Now when it came to Ronon, he hadn't let on, but he'd liked him for a long while now and been attracted to him since they met. But John, although charming and seemingly not shy, wasn't one to go jumping into something he might see becoming serious without thinking first. And Ronon being the quite one, well... he wasn't always easy to figure out, so he'd done nothing much.

But now they were sitting closer than normal friends would and was watching a movie that none of them was really paying attention to, so... That had to mean something right? Well here went nothing. John leaned, not only back but also to Ronon's side, tilting his head ever so slightly to almost lean on the taller mans shoulder.

Ronon noticed clearly what John was trying to do and moved closer as well. Pulling his arm closer to John's back and touching his hip on the further side of him, letting John lean his head on his shoulder. Yeah his heart was indeed being faster now. However good he was at keeping his cool, he had his limits, and there were situations where that was by far harder. "Sheppard..." He probably shouldn't talk and ruin the moment but by the time he'd realized that, he'd already spoken.

John, being busy trying to lose himself in the movie, which was nearing it's end, to try to not get too nervous about this whole situation, jumped a little when Ronon suddenly spoke his name. But he remained where he was and leaned his head more fully on Ronon's shoulder "Yes, Ronon?" John asked, trying to sound casual.

"Nothing. The movie's almost over" Ronon answered. It was the best he could come up with when really having nothing to say.

John was very aware that the movie was about to be over and the after texts would soon begin. But he didn't see it as a reason to move. "Yeah but I like watching the after texts as well. Might pop up some actor you remember he name of. Or a good director" he answered, trying to win them more time to sit this close together without it getting too awkward.

"Oh" was the only respond he got from Ronon as they continued watching the after texts. Neither one of them finding it the least bit worth their attention.

Ronon, having his hand on John's hip, began stroking it lightly, moving his fingers in a little circle. John leaned closer to Ronon's side and tilted his head up slightly, yet keeping his eyes on the text moving distantly over the computer screen.

The after text wouldn't last long, they both knew. And it would get weird staying like this after, so Ronon sifted his hand from only stroking gently on John's hip, to up his side. He could feel the other shiver slightly as he did. An action John had been trying to hold back but hadn't succeeded with. He felt silly, but he couldn't, nor would, deny that he liked the feel of Ronon's hand moving over his hip, side and back, stroking him gently.

Moving a hand slowly to Ronon knee, John returned the favor. Earning him a shiver from the other as well.

As the final text flashed by the TV John moved his hand further up Ronon's leg, getting very close to his groin but not too close. He could however feel Ronon shifting closer when he wasn't touched close enough, which made John smile a little.

"Now the movie's over" John stated, but stayed in place, squeezing Ronon's leg slightly.

"So it would seem" Ronon answered with a smile that was half a grin. From the angle he was sitting he could see John smiling, but he doubted the other knew that. "So what now?"

"Now we keep relaxing." John answered, smirking a little as he moved his hand up and down Ronon's leg, moving it in in between them every now and then, yet still avoiding the others private parts.

Ronon moved his hand further up John's side and back, ending up touching him gently on his neck. "Relaxing isn't my thing" he stated and looked down at John as he tilted the other mans head up more, making John finally look up to meet his gaze "I'm better at action"

The hint lying in those wounds made John almost blush, but he agreed, he wasn't really feeling like kicking back and relaxing right now either. "Yeah I know you are. I'm surprised you could make it through the movie" he joked and grinned. The tension was still there, but it was lighter and was different now. "I'm sure we can come up with an activity you'd like. Now that we're done with the movie" John added

"What did you have in mind?" Ronon asked, this time not being able to keep his grin from his face as he moved it closer to John's.

"Hm.. well, what would you like?" John asked back, moving closer in return. Again they seemed to be back to asking questions to answer questions, though none of them realizing it.

Instead of answering this time though, Ronon closed the distance between them and placed his lips on John's. Who responded by pressing his closer as well and turning the, at first, light kiss into a very deep one. Moving his hand up to Ronon's chest, and then up to his neck, to pull him closer as the kiss deepened further.

Ronon let his hand fall back to John's side as he felt the hand on his neck and pulled him closer. Kissing each other for a long while, moving their hands up and down each others bodies, they didn't even hear the soft sound from the door until it opened and they found them self turning away from each other and blushing a soft pink, facing a rather stunned and also, like them, slightly embarrassed Tayla.


End file.
